


[Commission] Equal Domination - Original

by Nelumbo Nucifera (dammitqirong)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sibling Incest, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitqirong/pseuds/Nelumbo%20Nucifera
Summary: Sesshoumaru had a nightmare and shows up for a chat.
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 16





	[Commission] Equal Domination - Original

That scent. Inuyasha knows that scent anywhere. The scent of the youkai Lord Sesshoumaru. 

"Why aren't you in the village with the rest of the worms, hanyou?" asks his approaching voice. 

A glare, accompanied by an ear twitch, is shot down from his tree. "Go away, Sesshoumaru." 

The regal youkai continues walking. The answer is clear; he is not leaving. Inuyasha scowls and drops to the ground. Sesshoumaru takes a seat on the other side of the tree. 

"I couldn't sleep 'cause of a loud brat," he mutters after a while. "Why are you here?" 

A pause. Then, steadily, "I had a nightmare." 

The hanyou smirks. "What, you came for a hug or somethin'?" 

Sesshoumaru continues, ignoring him. "In it, we slept with each other." 

His eyes widen as his face flames up. "EW! FUCK! Great. Now that picture's in my head. _Thanks_." Inuyasha visibly shudders. 

"You're welcome," comes Sesshoumaru's emotionless voice. 

"It was sarcasm, you idiot." 

"In the dream, you moaned when I stroked your ears." 

"Shut up!" the hanyou snaps. 

"My, are you blushing, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asks, sounding slightly amused. 

"Go to hell." 

"I have been there already. I am likely not welcome back." 

"...You know, you've gotten pretty soft lately-" 

A loud smack rings through the forest, followed by a string of curses. 

"Fucking asshole!"

"Mongrel." 

"Grrrrr!" 

A long silence. 

Inuyasha rubs his head. "...Actually, I've had a dream like that, too. Only, it was with Naraku instead." He pauses. "To be honest, I'd rather think about you and me going at it. Don't misunderstand, it's just..." He huffs. "You're not Naraku." 

"I'd have preferred that as well." The youkai closes his eyes. "You are both worthless hanyou, but at least you're of a powerful dog-youkai's blood, even if it's dirtied with human blood." 

Inuyasha peers around the tree. "...Hey, out of curiosity, in the dream, were you... you know... on top?" 

"No. We were equal." 

The hanyou snorts. "Think your subconscious is trying to tell you somethi-" He stops short, feeling the intense heat of Sesshoumaru's glare. "Nevermind." 

The silence returns, but after a while Inuyasha speaks back up. "...Just so you know, if we had to do that and one of us had to be on top, it wouldn't be you." He pauses before continuing. "You made my life hell for something that wasn't even my fault. No way I'd let you fuck me on my knees after everything you've done!" 

"I'd let you be dominant." The youkai's words are barely audible. 

Inuyasha's eyes widen as he struggles to comprehend the words, at the same time fighting the rising flush that threatens to overtake his face. 

He then speaks louder. "After all, we both know how easily I can get my claws around your neck if I wanted to. It wouldn't cost me anything to let you pretend you could dominate me for a little while." 

"Ha! Maybe I could get that stick outta your ass while I'm going at it!" Inuyasha laughs. 

An odd scent in the air, mixed with the hanyou's. The youkai shifts toward him, long white hair falling off his shoulders. A smug chuckle leaves his lips as the corners turn up in a sly smirk. "Why, Inuyasha, I know we don't see each other as family, but must you make it so obvious?" 

The hanyou looks down and spots a very obvious bulge in his pants. "FUCK! Dammit! Don't misunderstand! I can explain!" he yells, covering himself. "I'm not - I don't want - I... Fuck! No! It's just - no! Argh!" The more flustered he becomes, the more he feels his bulge push against his hands and the more obvious it becomes in his face. 

"Inuyasha." 

"Huh?" The youkai's sudden appearance next to him is unexpected. Inuyasha looks at him nervously. 

"May I?" he asks, offering a slender hand. 

"Wha-what? Are you aski-" 

"Yes." 

"Seriously?" Inuyasha asks with disbelief. "You... with me? Really?" 

"I admit I am curious enough to try it... but if you do not wish to, I will neither force you nor speak of this agai-" But Inuyasha cuts him off, quickly pulling the youkai down by his armour spikes and pressing their lips together. He wraps his arms around Sesshoumaru's neck, pulling him closer, deepening their kiss. 

The hanyou pulls away, raking his claws down Sesshoumaru's armor before yanking down his kimono sleeve. Sesshoumaru reciprocates, delicately kissing Inuyasha's neck while undressing him. 

The hanyou reconnects their lips, sliding a hand up Sesshoumaru's chest, the other delving into his nethers, lightly stroking. 

Sesshoumaru breaks away, breathing elevated. "You're eager." He carefully unties his hakama and lets them fall to the ground, stepping out of them. His cock, now freed, stands at attention. 

Inuyasha pulls the youkai closer and trails kisses down his shoulder. "It's called being horny," he mumbles. 

Sesshoumaru grabs Inuyasha's chin and gazes at him intently. "Take off the rest of your clothes," he orders, and Inuyasha does so with haste. 

Sesshoumaru bends down and grasps Inuyasha's cock, sliding his tongue up the shaft and over the tip. 

"What are you-" Inuyasha gasps. 

Sesshoumaru sits back up and interrupts him. "Lubrication," he grunts, pushing the hanyou back on the cool grass. He leans back down and plays with the tip of Inuyasha's cock, alternating between flicking and swirling his tongue, eliciting gasps and quiet moans from the hanyou. Inuyasha reaches a hand down and runs it through Sesshoumaru's silky hair before pushing his head down, forcing the youkai to swallow his entire length. 

Sesshoumaru looks up, his eyes conveying a great deal of satisfaction, and as he raises his head slowly, he sucks firmly and audibly. The hanyou lets out a groan. The youkai quickly envelopes Inuyasha's cock again, repeatedly sucking until he is certain of appropriate lubrication. 

Sesshoumaru stands up, his own cock twitching in anticipation, and offers a helping hand to Inuyasha. The hanyou takes it, pulling himself up and positioning himself. 

"Shall we begin?" the youkai asks seductively, pulling his hair to the side. He doesn't get an answer. Instead, Inuyasha inches himself inside, gasping softly. 

Sesshoumaru places a hand against the tree to steady himself as Inuyasha begins thrusting slowly. 

"Faster," he orders, reaching his other hand down to the hanyou's ass and gently digging his claws in. 

Inuyasha smirks, sweat shimmering on his forehead in the cool night, and increases his pace, causing the youkai to groan loudly. He reaches a hand around and strokes Sesshoumaru's cock in time with his thrusts. 

After a few minutes Sesshoumaru pulls away, turns around, and strides a few paces from the tree, dropping to his knees. He beckons to Inuyasha with one finger. The hanyou follows and also drops to his knees, scooting closer to Sesshoumaru and hovering at his entrance. Sesshoumaru pushes back against him and Inuyasha eases himself in, jumping back into a rhythm. 

The hanyou curls his arms around Sesshoumaru's chest, holding him tightly as he thrusts faster. The youkai's hair sways to their beat. 

Inuyasha feels himself getting close. "Wait," he breathes, pulling away. "Roll over. I wanna see your face." 

Sesshoumaru turns his head, cocking an eyebrow, before maneuvering onto his back. Inuyasha pulls the youkai to him by his muscular thighs. 

The hanyou slides himself back inside Sesshoumaru, taking hold of the youkai's cock and squeezing gently. He tilts his head forward as his momentum increases, his claws digging into Sesshoumaru's thighs. Inuyasha feels himself getting closer and closer, and with a final push, he's there. He pulls out swiftly, a loud, guttural groan sounding out as his hot seed spurts out over the youkai's stomach. 

Sesshoumaru sits up. "Better?" he asks, using a finger to tilt Inuyasha's chin up. 

"Yeah," the hanyou gasps, trying to catch his breath. 

Sesshoumaru pulls him down by a lock of silver hair. "Why are you stopping? You're not done yet." 

Inuyasha leans down and takes Sesshoumaru's lips, sighing into him. His still-hard cock pushes its way back inside. Another, much deeper thrust, and Sesshoumaru moans, letting himself fall back on the grass. The youkai massages his cock, not lasting long before shooting streams of hot, sticky cum all over his abdomen with a loud groan. 

Inuyasha pulls out and collapses next to the youkai, exhausted and out of breath. Several moments pass in silence. 

Inuyasha sits up and, staring at Sesshoumaru, dips a finger in the mess and gently swirls it around. He brings it up to his lips and slowly licks, then sucks, never breaking eye contact. 

Sesshoumaru chuckles. "Didn't know you were so perverted, hanyou." 

Inuyasha smirks and rolls over, facing away from the youkai. A light breeze whistles through the trees. He shivers slightly. 

An arm snakes its way around his waist, pulling him closer. "What, you cold or somethin'?" 

"No. You are." The youkai removes his arm and brings it up to carefully tap the tip of Inuyasha's ear. 

"H-hey!" 

"What is it, Inuyasha?" He brings a finger down along the side, brushing the hanyou's ear gently. 

"Quit messin' with my ears!" His burning cheeks warm through the night's chill. 

"Are you sure?" Sesshoumaru pinches the ear between two fingers and rubs gently, earning a soft moan from Inuyasha. 

That scent again, mingled with the hanyou's.

**Author's Note:**

> This commission was completed at the beginning of March 2017. It is part of a handful of things I wrote in 2017 that I'm in the process of rewriting/considering rewriting, and this fic was the first to be completed!
> 
> I am not good at titles. I've been able to come up with decent ones for my other fics but shit y'all, I couldn't think of anything better than this for this fic (which is why I put off posting it for so long lmao) but srsly if you have a better title pls pls pls comment it like I would rly love to give this a good title

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Commission] Equal Domination - Rewrite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011634) by [Nelumbo Nucifera (dammitqirong)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitqirong/pseuds/Nelumbo%20Nucifera)




End file.
